Chuck Versus the Castling Move
by ellenscult
Summary: Written for the LJ Chuck Slash fic exchange. Chuck catches a bad guy, but things aren't entirely as they seem. CHUCK/CASEY. Warning: contains explicit m/m slash. If you find this distasteful or it's illegal where you are, don't read.


**Chuck Versus the Castling Move**  
**Spoilers:** Series 2 in general,  
**Warning:** Contains explicit m/m slash and mention of non-con. If this is illegal where you are or you find this distasteful, don't read.

_In chess, 'to castle' is a move which puts the King safely in a corner of the board, proctected by a wall of pawns and guarded by a Rook, or Castle._

Sarah was working the afternoon shift at Orange Orange on Christmas Eve. Flipping the sign to 'Closed', she took off her apron and breathed a sigh of relief. She had just started wiping down the counter when the door burst open and Casey and Chuck barreled into the shop dragging a black-clad figure between them.

She tucked her gun back into the back of her slacks. 'What's going on?'

'Open up Castle,' Casey snapped. 'We need a holding cell.'

Sarah hurried to the refrigerator and tapped in the code. The back wall slid aside and Casey and Chuck hurried inside the secret base.

Once the figure was securely locked inside a holding cell, Chuck and his handlers convened in the main room.

'Are you going to tell me what this is all about?' Sarah asked, looking from one man to the other.

Chuck scowled and dropped onto a chair. 'He's a bad guy. That's it. We should just call the General and get her to send someone to pick him up and put him wherever it is you people keep bad guys.'

'Did you flash on him?' Sarah raised an eyebrow, looking across at Casey.

When Chuck remained silent, Casey sighed. 'He won't talk about it. And since our anonymous friend is both unconscious and not carrying any ID I can't interrogate him either.'

'I see,' Sarah said, struggling to keep her temper. 'Chuck, you need to tell us whatever it is that you know about this man so we can stop whatever it is that he's doing that's so bad.'

'He's working on his own,' Chuck said, glaring at the desk in front of him. 'And that's all I'm saying.'

Casey growled. 'Bartowski, I have exactly no time for this. Tell me what you know, or I'll have to make you tell me. And trust me when I say it'll be a lot more fun for me than it is for you.'

Chuck glanced up at the irate agent. 'And how exactly were you planning to do that? The Intersect won't be much use if you beat it out of me and I'd like to see you keep your cover here when I tell Ellie and the General what you did.'

Casey stared at the young man, eyes narrowing. 'Was that a threat, Chuck? I'd be impressed, but I've had a long day selling white goods to idiots who left their shopping to the last possible minute. And much as I'd love to beat it out of you, there are other, easier ways of getting you to talk.'

Sarah snapped, 'Guys! You know what? I've had a long day too and I smell of yoghurt! If you two are just going to compare testosterone levels, count me out. I need to go home and have a shower, and I promised I'd help Ellie with some preparation for tomorrow. Since this man - whoever he is - needs watching, you can both stay here and fight this out without me.' She turned to Casey. 'If there's a mission, call me. Otherwise I don't want to hear from either of you until you've sorted this out. And that had better be before tomorrow!' Head held high, she marched up the stairs and back into Orange Orange.

Casey watched her go, then turned his attention back to the nerd, who was once more glaring at the desk. Moving quietly, he went through to the back of the base, returning seconds later with a small medical kit. He placed it on the desk, opened it up and took out a small vial and a syringe.

Chuck looked up in time to see Casey filling the syringe from the vial. 'What - what's that?' he asked, a note of fear creeping into his voice.

'Sodium pentathol,' Casey said. 'You know what it's like; you've felt the effects before.' He put down the vial, but held the syringe up. 'Hold out your arm.'

Watching the syringe as though it was a poisonous snake, Chuck babbled, 'There's really no need for this, Casey. You can put it down.' As Casey took a step closer, Chuck's eyes widened nervously. 'Put it down! John, stop it!' He tried to bolt from the chair, but Casey grabbed his arm with a vice-like grip.

'This won't hurt a bit,' the agent said with malicious satisfaction.

'All right! I'll tell you! Just put the needle down!' Chuck said in panic.

Casey gave him a considering look, then without letting go of his asset, he put the syringe down on the desk. 'Start talking, Bartowski.'

Chuck closed his eyes and swallowed, a dull flush rising across his cheeks. 'I didn't flash. I knew him in college. He... he did some bad things.'

Casey let go of Chuck's arm. 'Sit down, Chuck. What kind of things?'

'He, uh... he used to go to parties, pick up freshmen who were too drunk to see straight,' Chuck said, sitting back down.

'No law against that,' Casey said, watching Chuck carefully.

'Really?' Chuck said sarcastically. 'Well how about he'd take them back to his room, then boast about it the next day?' He stared at Casey, anger flashing in his eyes. 'How about the time he picked up two girls and in the morning when they woke up in bed together, apparently they screamed their heads off and went running out of the house half-naked because they'd gotten so drunk they didn't have any memory of being picked up? Isn't that getting awfully close to breaking the law? Because he wasn't fussy. He'd fuck anyone who couldn't protest.' He swallowed hard again, looking away from Casey's piercing gaze. 'Including guys.'

Chuck paused, cleared his throat, watched the bank of monitors. 'There was this one party I went to, I got pretty drunk. I went to the bathroom, must have forgotten to lock the door behind me. And he followed me in, started kissing me, trying to get my pants down.'

'What happened?' Casey asked softly.

Chuck glanced across at the agent and gave a humourless laugh. 'I threw up on him. He punched me, but I was too drunk to feel it, and I ran away back to my room. After that, I was a lot more careful about how much I drank, especially if he was at the party. And I always locked the bathroom door. I know there were a lot of other people who weren't as lucky as I was, though.'

'So how did he end up unconscious?' Casey asked, leaning forwards.

A tiny smile flashed across Chuck's face. 'When I spotted him in the store, I bet Anna twenty bucks she couldn't get the guy to go into the back room with her. And when he followed her in, I tripped him up. He hit his head on the floor.'

'What did you tell Anna?'

'That the guy was a sleazebag who mistreated his dog and ripped off old ladies. I told her we'd have a chat with him about it. She wanted to come too, but I said you'd hurt him for her.'

Casey sighed and leaned back. 'You know we can't hold him here, Chuck.'

Chuck grimaced. 'I know. That's why I didn't want to tell you.'

'That isn't to say I have to be nice to the guy, though,' Casey mused. 'Give me his wallet.'

'How do you know I have it?' Chuck asked.

'Because you keep your wallet in the right rear pocket of your trousers, and unless you've decided you need two wallets, you've got this guy's stuffed in your right front pocket.' Casey explained. 'So hand it over.'

Chuck tossed the wallet onto the table and Casey quickly rifled through it. Five minutes later, Jason Francks had a warrant issued for non-payment of parking fines and speeding tickets, and a pending audit by the IRS.

'Wow, remind me never to piss you off,' Chuck said, watching with awe. 'I was just hoping you'd punch him.'

Casey grinned. 'Bruises heal up quickly. This way he'll be sore for a whole lot longer.'

'I want to have a word with him before we let him go,' Chuck said.

'Did he spot you earlier?' Casey asked. 'Does he know you work at the Buy More?'

'I don't know. It's possible, I suppose,' Chuck frowned. 'Why?'

'Because you shouldn't compromise your cover any more than it is already, dumbass,' Casey said, getting up and taking off his black denim jacket. 'Here, put this on and button it up.'

'You're not going to tell me I can't talk to Jason?' Chuck asked, pulling on the jacket.

'Nope,' Casey said.

The jacket was disturbingly warm and smelled of musk and a hint of spice. It was also too big, but not ludicrously so. Chuck did up the buttons and, feeling as protected by the jacket as by his bullet-proof vest, said confidently, 'Let's do this.'

Casey grunted and hit a couple of buttons on the control panel. The lights in the main room dimmed, and as Chuck walked down the corridor to the holding cells, they got progressively dimmer until in the cells themselves, there was only a tiny glimmer of illumination.

'Who... who are you? Where am I?' Jason called, peering through the glass door. 'What do you want with me? Let me go! I haven't done anything!'

Chuck leaned against the door of the cell opposite, studying the man. He was a little more heavyset than he had been five years previously, and his hairline was definitely beginning to recede, but apart from that, he looked the same, still wearing black slacks and a black shirt to offset his golden tan and make his teeth look even whiter. His blond hair was still gelled into perfect place, and had it not been for the cold emptiness in his blue eyes, he would have been handsome.

'Let me out!' Jason shouted, banging his fist on the glass.

Chuck glanced over to where Casey was standing, leaning against the corridor wall out of sight of the holding cell, his arms folded across his broad chest and an interested expression on his face.

'Everyone's done something, Jason,' Chuck said. 'Why shouldn't we keep you here until you die of starvation?'

'Oh God! I swear I haven't done anything! Who are you people?' Jason cried.

'You have bad karma, Jason,' Chuck said, crossing his arms in unconscious imitation of the agent watching him. 'You've done some very bad things. Don't you want to atone for them? Because I'm telling you, right now? You're coming back as a cockroach.'

'You have the wrong guy!' Jason ran a shaking hand through his hair. 'I've never hurt anyone!'

Chuck stared at Jason in disbelief. 'You're telling me you never fucked anyone who was too drunk to say no? You never fucked girls who couldn't even remember their own damn names?' Anger built in his voice until it was harsh, unrecognisable to his own ears. 'You never raped anyone? Never even tried? I should let my colleague in here. He believes in appropriate forms of justice, in making sure perps can't reoffend. He had some very elegant suggestions to make about how to stop you from reoffending, and he has a very sharp knife he thinks is just right for the job.'

Jason sank to his knees. 'Oh God, please don't kill me,' he whimpered.

'Oh, he didn't want to kill you,' Chuck said, smiling broadly. 'He did mention castration, though.'

'No! God, no!' Cupping his genitals protectively, Jason curled into a ball. 'Please just let me go! I promise I won't touch anyone ever again!'

'We'll be watching you,' Chuck promised. 'We have eyes everywhere. Do anything, touch anyone, and we'll know.' He turned and walked back to Casey without sparing a second glance for the man in the cell.

'Nice work, Chuck,' Casey said quietly, putting a hand on the young man's shoulder. 'Didn't think you had it in you.'

He walked Chuck back into the main room before returning to the holding cell with a black hood and a pair of plastic cuffs. Moving quickly and quietly, he had the cell door open and Jason pinned face-down on the floor before the man had even registered his presence. Ignoring Jason's shouts, Casey quickly cuffed his hands together behind his back and pulled the hood over his head.

'How does it feel to be helpless?' he growled into Jason's ear. 'Do you like it? I could fuck you now and you wouldn't be able to stop me.' He leaned a little more of his weight on the prone man.

Sobs filled the air as Jason crumbled. 'I'm sorry!' he wailed.

Casey snorted in disgust and got to his feet, dragging the helpless man up with him. He pushed the stumbling man down the corridor and into the main room. When Chuck made to follow him, Casey shook his head. He held up a warning finger and pointed to the chair.

'Sit!' he mouthed. Chuck did as he was told.

Twenty minutes later, Casey returned to Castle. The main room was empty, the lights back up to their normal illumination. With a growl, Casey stalked through the base looking for Chuck. He found the young man in a holding cell, lying on the narrow bunk staring across at the cell in which Jason had been locked. He was still wearing Casey's jacket.

'Want to talk about it?' Casey asked, leaning against the doorway.

Chuck sighed. 'Not really. Thank you, though.'

'You ready to go home?'

The young man shook his head. 'Didn't you hear Sarah? Ellie's doing preparation for tomorrow. That means anyone who shows up is going to end up peeling vegetables or hanging Christmas decorations or washing up the Christmas serving dishes.'

Casey held out a hand. 'Come on.'

Chuck took it and let the big man pull him to his feet. 'Where are we going?'

'Might as well grab a couple of beers, watch a movie,' Casey said. 'Unless you have a better idea?'

Chuck took a step closer. 'Actually, I do.'

'What?' Casey grunted, his eyes fixed on the young man's face.

Chuck licked his lips, then leaned forwards, closing the last of the gap between them. Pressing his lips to Casey's, he thought for one long heart-stopping moment that he'd made a mistake, that Casey was going to pull back and shout at him, probably with some kind of violence as punctuation. But then Casey's lips parted and his tongue swirled over Chuck's lips and inside his mouth, gently but insistently teasing at Chuck's tongue.

Chuck's hands lifted to Casey's arms, sliding up those large biceps to his shoulders. Casey's hands dropped to Chuck's hips, resting there lightly as they kissed.

When they broke for air, Chuck looked at Casey, a slightly dazed half-smile on his face.

'What is this, Chuck?' Casey asked, staring into his asset's big brown eyes.

'My better idea,' Chuck said. 'You and me. No beer. Full consent.'

Casey raised his eyebrows. 'What about Sarah?'

'She's not here,' Chuck said simply. At Casey's confused frown, he lifted one hand from the tall man's broad shoulder and placed it on his own chest. 'She's not emhere/em,' he said again and smiled.

Casey captured his lips in a bruising kiss, hands tightening on Chuck's hips, pulling him as close as possible, groin to groin. Chuck wrapped his arms around Casey's shoulders, matching him thrust for thrust as their tongues probed each other's mouth. Then Casey pulled away, stepping back.

'Wait,' he rasped, voice rough with desire. Chuck sat on the bunk, one hand unconsciously tracing his lips as he waited for Casey to return. A minute later, the big man was back with an armful of blankets.

'Here. It'll be more comfortable,' he explained, handing them to Chuck. Together they spread the blankets over the bunk, then, sitting side by side, they kissed again. Slowly Casey undid the buttons on his jacket, uncovering Chuck's Nerd Herd uniform. With a twinge of regret, Chuck shrugged off the black denim and Casey smiled.

'You can keep it,' he said, laughing at the smile which lit up Chuck's face.

'Really? Thank you!' He folded it carefully and Casey tucked it under the blankets at the top of the bunk, making a pillow.

Chuck let Casey undo the buttons on his shirt and tug it off, but when Casey lifted a hand to trace through the hair on his chest, he grinned mischievously. 'Nuh-uh, you too,' he said, taking hold of the hem of Casey's green polo shirt.

Casey rolled his eyes but allowed the young man to pull the shirt over his head. Chuck stared at the older man, reaching out a hand to trace his collarbone, pecs, the line of his abs. With a growl, Casey pulled Chuck to him, kissing him fiercely as he unbuttoned Chuck's trousers.

Chuck gasped as Casey's hand enveloped him, stroking him to full, aching hardness. He fumbled with Casey's belt, tugging it loose only to groan in frustration as the fastening on the big man's trousers refused to come undone. He pushed hard at Casey's shoulders until the agent pulled back, hands stilling.

'Trousers! Off!' he managed, and Casey laughed. Standing for just long enough to shed his trousers and kick off his shoes, he pounced on the nerd, using his weight to roll Chuck back on the bunk. With the young man pinned underneath him, he took his time licking and kissing his way down his neck and round to the pulse-point at the base of his throat. Growling, he bit down, making Chuck shiver and thrust up, his erection still half-trapped by his own trousers.

Chuck buried his fingers in Casey's hair, revelling in the delicious sensations flooding his system; the weight and heat of so much solid muscle pressing down on him made him burn with need, and Casey's mouth, nipping and sucking, seeking out every nerve-ending, made him want to squirm away and pull the big man closer still at the same time. It took a moment for him to realise the whimpering he could hear was coming from his own mouth.

When the young man was a quivering, moaning ball of incoherence underneath him, Casey rolled off Chuck and stripped off his shoes and trousers. Chuck's erection, freed from the confines of his underwear, stood proud. Chuck looked up at the older man with large eyes dark with desire, his hair tangled, face and chest flushed. Casey stared at him.

'What?' Chuck asked.

'You look so damn fuckable,' Casey said roughly and licked his lips.

Chuck laughed as Casey bent and fished in the pocket of his trousers, producing a small tube of lubricant and two condoms. Quickly Casey sheathed Chuck's erection and coated him in lube.

'I thought you wanted to fuck me?' Chuck asked as Casey pulled him up to sit on the edge of the bunk.

'I do,' Casey grinned. He turned away from Chuck, straddling the young man's long legs. 'But I figured you'd want to go first.' As he lowered himself slowly, Chuck's hands came up to grip his hips.

Chuck moaned as he felt Casey close around him, so hot and tight. Once he was seated all the way inside the older man, Chuck wrapped his arms around the big man's chest and kissed his shoulder.

Casey looked back over his shoulder. 'Ready?' At Chuck's nod he began to move.

With a groan, Chuck let go of Casey, contenting himself with stroking his hands lightly over his back and hips. 'That feels incredible,' he breathed. 'God, don't stop!'

Casey grinned, concentrating on sliding up and down smoothly, feeling the burn in his thighs and the delicious ache building inside him. He panted, moving faster as Chuck reached around and linked hands with him.

'Oh God! John!' Chuck called, hips bucking upwards as he came, hanging onto Casey for dear life. Casey moved once, twice, then sank back down for a moment, feeling the young man pulse inside him.

Chuck kissed the older man's neck, then rested his head against that solidly-muscled back. 'That was amazing,' he smiled, his voice wobbling.

'Just wait til I'm inside you,' Casey rumbled, easing himself off Chuck's softening member. Deftly he stripped off the condom, knotting it and dropping it on the floor.

'Feels good, huh?' Chuck said, scooting back on the bunk.

'You'll see,' Casey grinned, stroking himself a couple of times before rolling the condom down his impressive length.

'Okay,' Chuck said softly, lying down on the bunk and spreading his legs. 'Show me.' As Casey settled between his legs, he said with mock seriousness, 'This better be good.'

'Oh, it's like that is it?' Casey said, arching an eyebrow. He scowled ferociously, making Chuck laugh. The laugh stopped abruptly as Casey thrust one lubed-up digit inside Chuck's opening.

'Ow! Oh...' Chuck groaned as Casey began to move the offending finger slowly in and out of the young man's tight ring of muscle. Sliding a second finger inside, Casey bent down and kissed Chuck, waiting until he had relaxed before curling his fingers and making Chuck arch up off the bunk.

'That good enough?' Casey growled, finding Chuck's prostate again.

'Gaaah!'

Chuck's strangled cry was good enough for Casey. Withdrawing his hand, he took hold of his erection and guided it carefully into Chuck's center, pushing in slowly at first, then burying himself inside the young man. Breathing hard, he kept his hips still until Chuck began to move underneath him. Then he thrust smoothly and slowly in and out of the young man. With his clean hand he brushed Chuck's hair back off his forehead, kissing him hungrily.

When Chuck moaned, meeting Casey's thrusts with ones of his own, the agent picked up the pace, moving harder, faster, until he was pounding into the young man's heat. Raising himself up onto his arms, Casey changed the angle and his next thrust made Chuck cry out.

As the young man clenched around Casey, coming for the second time, Casey felt his own orgasm sweep over him. With a bellow, he buried himself inside Chuck and spent himself into the condom.

Pressed together, they lay cheek-to-cheek as their breathing grew less ragged. It was a couple of minutes before either man could speak.

'That, that was good enough,' Chuck said shakily, smiling up at Casey.

'Glad to hear it,' Casey said with a satisfied grin.

A yawn shook the nerd, and Casey took the opportunity to withdraw and deal with his own condom. Fighting his own post-coital lethargy, he stood up and, on shaky legs, got dressed.

'You aren't staying?' Chuck asked, disappointed.

'Not when there's a perfectly good bed back at my place,' Casey said, dropping Chuck's shirt on his head. 'Come on.'

'What about Ellie?' Chuck asked, having difficulty re-buttoning his shirt.

'She has her own bed,' Casey said, dead-pan.

'Oh, now that, that's just nasty,' Chuck said, pulling a face.

'We sneak in, keep the lights off, Ellie won't know we're in,' Casey explained. 'Now get your skinny butt moving. I need to re-enable the cameras before we go.'

'I forgot about them,' Chuck confessed. 'I know this place is totally covered, but I didn't even think about it.'

'Lot on your mind,' Casey said. 'You ready?'

Chuck bundled up the blankets. 'Yeah.'

* * *

  
The next day, amid the food and the Christmas movies and board games, after everyone apart from Casey had opened a stack of presents, Ellie pulled Chuck aside in the kitchen.

'Did you get anything for Casey? I feel really bad about opening presents when he has nothing to open.'

Chuck looked across at the agent, who made an excuse, stood and walked towards them.

'Actually, I did,' he smiled.

Casey poured himself another glass of eggnog. 'Did what?'

'I was just telling Ellie I got you a Christmas present,' Chuck said. 'And I think you liked it.'

Casey grinned. 'Yeah. You can come round later and show me how it works,' he said. 'It looks like it's going to keep me busy for a while.'

'I didn't know you were into computer games,' Ellie said. 'I hope you enjoy it.'

'I'm sure I will,' Casey said. 'In fact, thanks to Chuck, I'm having a very merry Christmas and it looks like being a happy New Year.'

Chuck burst out coughed, his face beet-red. When he could breathe again, he said, 'Thanks, Casey. You know, I'm having a pretty merry Christmas myself.'

Ellie shook her head. 'I think you've both had too much eggnog. I'll leave you two to your merry Christmas.'

As she walked back through to the living room area, Chuck and Casey stared at each other.

'Later?'

'Later.'

An understanding reached, they rejoined the others for a very merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
